Standing Up
by Colleen17
Summary: Being a junior officer on a base could be quite lonely and dangerous. 2nd Lieutenant Myron Goldman learns that his back is always covered by his men, no matter where they are.
1. Chapter 1

He hated being back at basecamp where he was the junior officer for every ranking officer to use and kick around the base purely for their pleasure. He had been in command of a firebase for crying out loud, if only for a few days, but here he was nothing; just the dirt on the bottom of the other officer's boots.

Lieutenant Goldman had been at Chu Lai for only one day and had been given enough paperwork to last him a life time. He could feel the beginnings of a headache as his eyes strained in the diminishing daylight. He switched on the lamp of the small desk and located his glasses from his footlocker.

He still had four reports to complete. He rubbed his temples absent minded. Looking around the hootch he couldn't help but notice how alone he felt. Two other 2nd lieutenants had been using the hootch when he arrived only to quickly relocate to another hootch. He got the message; no one wanted to share their quarters with a Jewish junior officer whose father was a general. He couldn't wait to return to firebase Ladybird.

His platoon was located on the other side of the base where the sergeant major was in charge of duty assignments. He had made the mistake of asking him to go easy on his men as they had been through some tough weeks of rebuilding the firebase, as well as regular patrols, after its destruction under Captain Larry Heath. The sneering smile the sergeant major gave him sent off alarm bells. The lieutenant had made an enemy and he knew that his men were going to pay.

Lieutenant Colonel Dalby had promised Myron a two day pass but he arrived only to be informed that the Lt. Colonel was away on leave and had left no instructions on his promised pass. He sighed as he lit another cigarette. He knew he needed to cut back on his smoking but somehow he found his only vice comforting. His stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten all day so he decided to take a break and get some supper.

The officer's mess was empty but for a couple of 1st lieutenants. Myron quietly made his way down the food line, choosing carefully. He sat down and ate glancing briefly at the two lieutenants who were laughing. He wondered how he could feel so alone on this large base yet never be alone on Ladybird.

"Reports finished already lieutenant?" Major Dobson stood just in the doorway of the mess. Myron looked up as he was about to take another forkful of his meal. He quickly swallowed and cleared his throat as he rose from his seat.

"No sir. I still have four reports to complete, sir." He stood at attention.

"Well I suggest you get back to them." Myron swallowed, glanced at his unfinished meal and accepted his fate.

"Yes sir." He picked up his tray and placed it in the assigned washing area. He turned and saluted the major before leaving the mess. _'Great…just great…not only was he being worked to death but they were going to starve him as well.'_ He trudged back to his hootch to continue the reports. It was 11.30pm when he finally handed in the completed reports.

A tired, hungry and despondent Lieutenant Goldman walked back to his hootch. He had his head down trying to keep the base lights out of his eyes. His headache was pounding his tired brain and his fingers were cramping from writing. He never thought he would look forward to spending time in the bush in preference to the base. He hadn't even had a chance to check on his men.

He turned the corner only to come face to face with the two 1st lieutenants from the mess and the two 2nd lieutenants from his hootch. "Going somewhere lieutenant?"

"Yes sir to my hootch." Myron eyed the four officers warily.

"Oh I don't think so." One of the 1st lieutenants stepped closer to Myron, crowding him.

Myron frowned; they were in country surely junior officer initiations didn't take place here. He tensed when both 2nd lieutenants grabbed his arms. He struggled until one of the 1st lieutenants grabbed his chin forcing his head up. "You think you're better than us just because your father's a general. Well I got news for you; you're nothing here but our pussy to do with as we please."

Myron struggled harder but he was pinned and couldn't break free. He was about to bring his legs up to kick the lieutenant holding his chin when he felt a searing blow to the back of his knees. He went down.

"Now that's better, on your knees begging us to let you go."

Myron remained silent and glared at the lieutenant holding his chin. His headache was so intense that he was starting to feel sick. He had to do something fast; he knew he was in trouble here and things could get very ugly quickly.

He threw up…..all over the 1st lieutenant's boots.

Letting go of Myron's chin he jumped back in disgust. The distraction was enough to cause the two 2nd lieutenants to loosen their hold on Myron's arms. Myron twisted and broke his hold. Ignoring his nauseous stomach and pounding head, he quickly elbowed and punched, and ran.

Myron grabbed his webbing and rifle from his hootch and made his way quickly over to one of the bunkers. He was in luck. Marcus Taylor was on night sentry duty. As Myron jumped into the bunker, Taylor turned and pointed his rifle, startled.

"LT!" Taylor shouted in a loud whisper. He swallowed his eyes wide.

"Taylor." Myron said calmly, hiding his fear. "Thought I'd join you. Couldn't sleep."

"Sure sir." Taylor turned back, pointing his rifle out towards the boundary of the base. He furrowed his eyebrows together. "I didn't think officers did sentry duty….sir."

Myron chose to ignore Taylor's statement. His emotions were still raw; he had the taste of fear in his mouth. His hands shook as he tried to calm himself. "How was your day Taylor?"

"Not good sir. That sergeant major had us doing all the worst jobs possible on this base." Taylor screwed up his face in disgust; all the time keeping a watchful eye out.

"Join the club Taylor." Myron said resignedly as he leaned back against the bunker wall. Taylor stole a glance at his LT. He wondered what was really going on with his LT.

"I thought you had a two day pass sir." Taylor glanced again at his lieutenant.

"So did I Taylor….so did I." Myron closed his eyes feeling safe with his specialist. He still had four more days on this base. Taylor kept a watchful eye over the base and his lieutenant.

Myron was scared. When he was a young boy he had listened in on some of his father's conversations with visiting fellow officers; Junior Officer's being brutally initiated into the army, the bigotry that undermined authority. Not only was he a junior officer whose commanding officer was on leave but he was Jewish…he was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor reluctantly woke his LT. The man had been sleeping peacefully in the bunker. He had kept a watchful eye over LT, and it was now the end of his watch. "Time to wake up sir." He nudged the officer on the shoulder.

Myron jumped at Taylor's touch. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but he was exhausted from all the paperwork. "What time is it?"

"It's 4am sir." Myron followed his specialist out of the bunker. He felt self-conscious of the fact that he had spent close to four hours in a bunker asleep while one of his men kept watch.

"I'll see you later Taylor." Myron turned towards the officer quarters. Hopefully he could make it to his hootch without running into anyone and get another hour sleep.

Taylor watched the LT walk away. Something was not right. He would let Sarge know about it. Taylor had disliked Lieutenant Goldman when he first took over the platoon. LT had grown on him with his courage and willingness to listen to the men. He and his friends would do anything for the young officer; they respected him that much.

Myron made it to his hootch without encountering any other officers. He placed his chair up against the door to give him warning of any visitors. _'Day two, what will the major have installed for me today?'_ He slowly closed his eyes and dozed lightly, too anxious to fall into a deep sleep. He was hyper aware of the activity around his hootch.

Myron, having showered and eaten, was about to report to the major when there was a knock. A private was standing in the doorway saluting.

"Sir. Major Dobson wants to see you right away, sir." Myron returned the salute and picked up his cap. He followed the private. When he arrived at Major Dobson's office he was made to wait 30 minutes before seeing him.

"Lieutenant I want you to lead Delta Company on a patrol. Their lieutenant has taken ill, so you will fill in for today. They leave in one hour. Dismissed." Myron stood at attention and saluted the major.

'_Great…yesterday they tried to work and starve him to death….now they were sending him out with someone else's platoon….great.' _He only had an hour to prepare. He was not paying attention to his surroundings as he walked back to his hootch, too caught up in his thoughts.

"Well well well, have a comfortable sleep last night?" Myron looked up into the face of the 1st lieutenant who had taunted him the previous night. He tried to step past the older man only to have his path impeded by his friend. He was annoyed by these officer's actions.

"If you'll excuse me I have work to do." Myron raised his chin in defiance to these men. He did what he had done all his life and that was standing up to his tormentors.

"Oh yes, leading Delta Company. Thorton here is so sick…..he could hardly walk…let alone lead a patrol." Myron eyed the man and smirked, but he held his tongue not wanting a confrontation.

"Sirs." Myron quickly pushed past the men wanting to put as much distance between himself and these two men.

"I'd watch your back lieutenant. Anything could happen out in the bush."

Myron ignored the comment, already well aware of his predicament. He missed Ladybird and he missed his men, especially Anderson.

"I don't know Sarge….the LT acted spooked to me. I really think you should go talk to him…Some of those officers might be giving him a hard time." Taylor had been filling in his Sergeant about LT's sudden appearance in the bunker.

"The LT can look after himself. You just worry about staying clear of the sergeant major." Zeke left Taylor to his meal and walked out of the mess. He was a little concerned about his LT. He had heard from one of the other sergeants that a junior officer was being singled out by some of the other officers. _'Damn….' _The separation at basecamp between officers and enlisted men made it hard to keep an eye on his younglieutenant.

"Hey Zeke."

"Karl."

"We get to see just how good your LT is." The Delta Company Sergeant slapped Zeke on the back.

"Goldman?"

"Yes. Lieutenant Thorton is sick so your LT is filling in on today's patrol." Karl smirked, not believing his LT was sick.

"Karl…look after him….we want him back." Karl smiled.

"Finally got yourself a good LT Zeke?"

"Yes and I want to keep him. Understand?"

"I hear you Zeke….although if he's that good we might want to keep him."

"He's mine Karl. I've trained him just the way I like em…" Zeke turned serious. "I mean it Karl….Watch his back."

"I will Zeke. Buy me a beer when we get back." Zeke shook his head. His LT could look after himself but he was very young and still a little green. He didn't like leaving the fate of his LT in someone else's hands.

Myron met up with Delta Company. The Sergeant introduced himself. He reminded Myron of Zeke. "Sergeant….who's your best point man?"

"That would be Jakes sir."

"Alright…tell him to keep his eyes open for sandal tracks. There have been reports of increased VC activity in this area."

"No problem sir." The sergeant jogged up to specialist Jakes, giving him his orders, and then leading the men out. From a distance Zeke watched the men leave camp. His eyes were drawn to his LT. He pursed his lips together as he remembered back to when his LT first took over as Platoon leader. He was so focused on not appearing scared that he oozed with fear. All cherries did. Zeke soon learned that behind that fear was an intelligent officer. He learned quickly and never made the same mistake twice. He hoped he had taught him enough to keep him safe.

The patrol had come to a halt. LT jogged up to the front and knelt down next to the sergeant. "Sandal tracks sir….looks like they are fairly recent too."

"This is what HQ was afraid of. Ok…I want 3rd squad to circle round and meet us 150 yards further up the track. Tell them to keep their eyes open for an ambush. 1st and 2nd squads will follow the tracks. No talking from here on…"

"Got it LT." While Karl went off to give out the orders LT radioed back to HQ to let them know about their find.

Percell gave Zeke the news. Zeke had arranged for his man to be located near the radio so that he could keep tabs on the patrol. "Ok…you get back to your post."

"Sure Sarge." Percell jogged back while Zeke pondered on the findings. He called his men together and had them grab their weapons and take up positions where they had a good view of the parameter of the base.

The sergeant's instincts told him that although they were way back behind lines, they weren't as safe as they should be. To make matters worse, his LT was in the middle of it, without his men.


	3. Chapter 3

As 1st and 2nd squad of Delta Company made their way through the bush, quietly following sandal prints, 3rd squad were circling round covering their squad for potential ambushers. They travelled for about 100 yards and there nestled in a clump of trees was what looked like a platoon size group of VC. They had two machine guns and various other weapons.

3rd squad open fired taking the machine guns first. They didn't have a chance. As soon as Myron heard the gun fire he signalled to stop. The sergeant approached LT who hand signalled for him to take 1st squad to check out the trail up ahead. 2nd squad waited keeping their eyes open for any retreating VC.

Ten minutes later 1st and 3rd squad returned. Karl told Myron what 3rd squad had encountered. 1st squad had checked for further tracks but found none. They had to presume the now dead VC was who they were tracking. Myron was cautious.

"Maybe….or they want us to believe that." Myron thought about it. "I want total silence to continue. If there are more they'll be waiting for a report….so they'll be watching. We proceed with caution. Everyone is to keep their eyes open for wires and traps." Karl nodded, Zeke had taught the LT well. His own LT would have just finished the sweep and headed back to base, hell, he probably would have walked the platoon into the ambush. They continued on cautiously.

The basecamp had heard the distant gun fire and explosions. Zeke checked his men; movement near the perimeter fence caught his eye. Taylor was looking in the same direction having seen the same movement. They were both concentrating on the same spot when Baker whispered loudly, "Sarge, over there."

Zeke turned to see a black figure crawling like a snake through the bushes. "Zappers!" He looked back to where he was previously looking and caught a glimpse at the same thing. "As soon as they reach the fence…FIRE." They open fired.

The siren went off over the base. Myron and Delta Company could hear the siren and gun fire. Everyone looked his way for direction. "We head back cautiously. Keep eyes behind us for VC heading to the base and up front watch for retreating VC? We're right in the middle….keep your heads."

"They will LT." The sergeant smiled at the young officer as he positioned the men.

It wasn't long before Delta Company came in contact with retreating VC. They shot them as they ran through the bush. After some time all was quiet, in the bush and on base.

Myron contacted HQ on the radio. They were ordered to police the bodies, do a head count and return to base. In the meantime Zeke and the rest of Bravo Company were keeping a close eye on the bush for any stray Zappers.

Percell met up with Zeke in the bunker. "LT is on his way back. They got a lot of the VC as they ran back through the bush. He's fine Sarge….I heard him on the radio. Delta Company has no casualties."

Zeke smiled and nodded, feeling like a proud father. _'The boy did well. He remembered what I taught him. Don't take things or situations for granted.'_ He nodded again with self-satisfaction.

"Everyone's ok Sarge." Taylor voiced what they were all thinking.

It was over an hour later that Delta Company lead by Lieutenant Goldman walked back into basecamp. Their body count was twenty-one; fifty percent of the dead VC was women.

"Thank you sergeant…your men did well today….they kept their heads and followed orders." Myron shook Karl's hand.

"You did good too LT. You kept us alive."

"That's what it's all about sergeant. Keeping the guys safe." The sergeant saluted Myron who promptly saluted back. He turned his head and the whole company were saluting him. He smiled shyly and quickly saluted turning and walking briskly towards his CO's office. Zeke watched from a distance with pride. He would buy Karl more than one beer tonight. He brought his boy back safe and sound.

Myron reported his findings, body count and handed over papers and maps retrieved from the bodies to the major. The major accepted everything without as much as a hint of appreciation. If Myron had been hoping for some down time, he was sadly mistaken.

"You have a few reports to complete lieutenant…I suggest you start now. I want them before lights out."

"Yes Sir." Myron stood at attention and saluted the major. He had his stoic mask on, not giving the major any indication as to how he felt.

To avoid contact with any other officers and to also annoy the major and his staff with his bush body odours, he remained in the office to complete the reports. Each time the major exited his small office he scrunched up his nose to Myron's satisfaction. He normally would have showered and changed first, but this was more fun.

Everyone but a couple of clerks had left the office by the time Myron finished the last report. He slowly rose from the chair and handed the clerk the report.

He exited and was hit by the heavy night air. It was ten and still so humid that you felt like you were walking through a hot blanket. _'Time for that shower….and food.'_ Myron felt his stomach growl. _'C-rats for dinner…yummy...'_ Accepting his fate Myron walked back to his hootch, lighting a cigarette along the way. After his day in the bush, his instincts had him keep his eyes on the perimeter of the base. He noticed there were more sentries out than normal.

"I see you got back in one piece." The familiar taunting voice came from the shadows outside of Myron's hootch. The thought of shooting the 1st lieutenant crossed his mind, since the base was on high alert.

Myron ignored the comment and continued towards his hootch. "Wandering around the base this late at night could get you accidently shot." Myron flinched.

"I could say the same thing; at least I have an excuse for being out this late." The lieutenant snarled at Myron and stepped up into his personal space.

"I would watch your mouth….you're not exactly popular around here and need I remind you, I outrank you."

"Oh I know that sir…but…unlike you…I have a legit reason for being outside my hootch…but you don't….and that sentry right there is one of my men." Myron pointed towards Percell who was positioned behind sandbags near the officer's quarters. Myron couldn't help but wonder if his sergeant had made sure one of his men was close keeping a watchful eye on him. He hastily climbed the couple of steps into his hootch, shutting the door after glancing and nodding towards Percell. There was nothing the 1st lieutenant could do but walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Myron was summoned to the Major's office first thing in the morning. He wondered what his orders would be today. He was hurrying along the path, lighting his third cigarette when he was grabbed from behind. A cloth bag was shoved over his head and his hands were quickly tied behind his back. He was dragged and dropped onto a wooden floor.

"We'll deal with him later." He heard a door close and the click of a lock. He tried to sit up. A rope had been tied around his neck to stop him from moving. Before long he started to sweat. Where ever he was it was starting to heat up quickly. If he wasn't freed soon he would die from heat exhaustion.

"Where is Lieutenant Goldman?" Lieutenant Colonel Dalby was back from leave and had been informed by MACV that one of his lieutenants had been put up for a Distinguished Service Medal. He hated surprises and for some reason the young lieutenant had been a constant thorn in his side.

A clerk entered the office. "Find him?" The clerk exited quickly.

The two 1st Lieutenants' looked at each other. "Would you like us to check for Lieutenant Goldman, sir?"

"Alright. Report back here in thirty minutes." They saluted and left.

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll unlock the door and release him but we won't take the bag off. If he doesn't see us, he can't point the finger at us." They looked around to make sure no one had seen them. They unlocked the door and were immediately hit with a wall of heat. Myron' prone figure was lying near the door. The two lieutenants looked at each other. One put his fingers to his mouth silencing the other.

Myron felt someone release his hands and feet. The rope around his neck disappeared. He laid waiting but nothing else happened. He clumsily pulled the sack from over his head. His uniform was soaked with sweat and his eyes stung as sweat dripped into them.

It took great effort just to sit up. His ears were roaring and his head was pounding. He had no idea where he was. He crawled out of what looked like a storage shed. It took all of his strength to pull himself up and he lent heavily against the wall. Everything was blurry and confusing.

"Sarge the LT is missing. Lieutenant Colonel Dalby is looking for him. Apparently a clerk told him earlier this morning to report to the CO's office but he never made it."

"I'm going to go look for him. You get back to your post. I'll get Taylor and Horne to look around here just in case."

Percell walked back to his post. Anderson made his way over to LT's hootch. He used it as a starting point. Moving along the path he checked either side for any kind of movement.

With wobbly legs Myron moved towards what looked like a path between buildings. He couldn't get his eyes to focus. His mouth was so dry that his tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth. He had no idea where he was. He emerged from the shadows of the buildings into the open.

Zeke saw a figure up ahead stagger from between two buildings. He knew who it was and ran up. "LT!"

Myron stopped, swayed and tried to focus on the approaching blur. He thought he heard LT but his ears weren't co-operating. He couldn't talk because his mouth and throat were so dry.

Zeke grabbed his LT and steadied him. He looked like he had been in a sauna. "I got you LT. Take it easy."

"Zeke?"

"Karl, help me get him to the infirmary. He's really hot." Delta's sergeant was heading for the CO's office when he saw Zeke struggling with his LT.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know but two guesses who's responsible." The two sergeants carried Myron to the infirmary. The doctors went to work on him immediately. If they didn't act fast the LT could die, his heart was racing and his blood pressure was through the roof.

"Hurry up people. Get these clothes off and start cooling measures."

"Doctor I can't find a vein to start an IV. He's too dehydrated."

"Try his neck." Myron could feel cool water being wiped over his face and chest. Air flowed over his body.

Zeke waited outside as nurses and medics came to and fro with fresh water. There was frantic movement in the room as the doctor and nurses fought to save the young lieutenant's life.

Lieutenant Colonel Dalby walked up to the door. Zeke saluted his commanding officer. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know sir. It looked like he had been kept somewhere very hot. He's suffering from heat exhaustion. Sir I think he may have been locked into one of the storage sheds. I've sent one of my men to check and see if he can find anything that would give us a clue."

"Good work Sergeant Anderson. MACV want to talk to him. Some of the papers he handed in revealed something very important. Something so important, they want to give him a medal."

"The major has had him working very hard since we've been here sir." Zeke hoped the Lt. Colonel understood what he was trying to say.

The doctor came out of the room. "Colonel, it's touch and go. We're trying to get his temperature down. Whoever did this to him should be shot. He was definitely bound by the wrists and ankles. There are burn marks from the ropes. There are burn marks around his neck indicating a rope was tied around his neck."

"The Lt. Colonel was shocked. I want a guard on his door. Sergeant Anderson, show Captain Foster where you found the lieutenant."

"Yes sir." Zeke left with the Captain.

"Let me know if there is any change in his condition?"

"Yes Colonel." The Lt. Colonel left the infirmary.

It didn't take long for Lieutenant Goldman's story to get around the base. The two 1st Lieutenants who were responsible, found themselves somewhat ostracised by the enlisted men. Although no one knew what had happened, accusing stares were sent their way. This fed the hatred these two men had for the young lieutenant.

It was some hours later that Myron finally showed signs of improvement. When he opened his eyes, concerned blue eyes met his.

"Zeke." His voice squeaked out. Zeke handed him a cup of water. Myron raised his shaky hand to take it but Zeke put the cup to his mouth, ignoring his hand. "Thanks." Myron was exhausted. The effort it had taken to raise his head left him totally wiped out.

"You had us worried there for a while LT." Zeke said with concern.

"I don't remember much…just lighting up on my way to the CO's tent…" Myron's eyes closed; his deep breathing signifying that he had fallen asleep.

"Don't you worry about a thing LT. You just rest and get better. Me and the guys will take care of everything." Zeke left his lieutenant with a determined look on his face. It was payback time.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't care if you were following orders. I want some answers and I want them now." Lieutenant Colonel Dalby did not tolerate fools or lack of discipline amongst his officers.

"Sir, all I know is that I was told that a lieutenant was needed to fill in for the day because Delta Company's Lieutenant was reported sick. I chose the first available junior officer and that was Lieutenant Goldman."

"First available….Junior Officer?" Lieutenant Colonel Dalby stepped up into the major's personal space, their noses almost touching. "You chose the most junior officer on base to take the place of a 1st Lieutenant's post when you had another 1st Lieutenant at your disposal on base doing absolutely NOTHING."

The major swallowed. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. The Lt. Colonel walked back behind his desk and inspected the three officers standing in front of him. "Tell me lieutenant. How many reports have you filled out in the last three days?"

There was no point lying because his signature would have to be on the report. "None Sir."

"And tell me lieutenant, what exactly was wrong with you?"

"Dysentery Sir."

"Oh is that right. Well it seems to me that since you spent so much time on the crapper you can spend some more time supervising the latrine duty for the next five days…..and let me tell you those latrines better sparkle. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes SIR." Delta companies 1st Lieutenant saluted the Lt. Colonel and left his office.

The Lt. Colonel moved down the line to the next 1st Lieutenant. "Now since those zappers made their way through our fencing onto base, that would indicate that the wire needs inspecting. I want every inch of this base's perimeter checked and double checked….and if I find one hole in that wire I will hold you personally responsible. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Sir yes SIR." The lieutenant saluted and left the colonel's office.

"Now explain to me major why I find every report written up in the last two days is signed by Lieutenant Goldman?"

"Sir…that was the lieutenant's assigned duty for the last two days."

"So he's assigned duty was writing up reports AND taking Delta company out on patrol."

"Yes Sir."

"Well I see a Major standing in front of me who needs to learn about basecamp delegation. I want a report on my desk written by you by 1300 showing me where every officer on this basecamp is posted AND I want a report telling me what every officer was assigned to for the last two days."

The major saluted. "Yes Sir."

The Lt. Colonel turned around and took a deep breath. "Sir, Colonel Sir."

He didn't turn around. "The doctor reported that Lieutenant Goldman regained consciousness and is now resting comfortably. He is out of danger and should be fit for duty in five days Sir."

"Thank you that will be all." The Lt. Colonel sat down and pulled out the recommendation for a Distinguished Service Medal and signed it.

Zeke and Karl watched the lieutenant inspect the perimeter. "We could cut away a part of the wire. Post two of our best men there behind that wall of sandbags to keep watch. The Lt. Colonel is bound to inspect that section."

Zeke's eyes twinkled. "I like your way of thinking." Karl smiled mischievously. "What about your LT?"

"Already on it. We slipped some of this into the eggs served in the officer's mess. One of my men was on duty and made sure the right officers got the serving. They'll be spending a lot of time in the latrine which will make it a touch difficult to clean."

"You are bad…..but I like it." Zeke slapped his friend on the back.

Myron was sleeping peacefully when he felt the presence of someone by his bed. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the figure standing next to his bed.

"Hello Lieutenant."

"Sir." Myron's movements were sluggish. He tried to raise himself to salute but was having difficulty getting his arms to co-operate.

"Don't try to get up. I just wanted to see how you were going and to ask you if you remember anything."

"I'm sorry sir. I can't remember what happened. I was walking to your office and I vaguely remember being very hot." Myron's hand went to his throat. "And choking…then trying to find my way….I don't know how I got here."

"Your Sergeant found you and brought you here."

"I think he was here earlier." Myron didn't know what time it was or what day. He felt so disorientated.

"Just rest easy Lieutenant. You've done more than your share of work around here. We'll let someone else take care of the paperwork on this base." Myron got the meaning of the colonel's words.

"Yes sir." Myron's eyes drooped closed and he was again breathing deeply.

"Rest is the best thing for him. We'll get him to start drinking when he wakes up next time." The Lt. Colonel shook the doctor's hand.

"Thanks. I wasn't looking forward to informing General Goldman that his son died on base." The Lt. Colonel left to inspect both his 1st Lieutenant's progress.

"Fetch the lieutenant and have him report to me here Captain?"

"Yes sir." The Captain ran off.

The Lt. Colonel stood looking at a gaping hole in the wire that was used to protect the perimeter. Taylor and Jakes watched from behind some sandbags. They had been keeping guard of the perimeter.

"Colonel Sir." The 1st Lieutenant stood at attention saluting his commanding officer. The Lt. Colonel deliberately refrained from returning the salute emphasising his disgust with his officer. The lieutenant's eyes moved towards the perimeter and focused on the hole in the wire.

"Your report lieutenant." The Lt. Colonel was holding out his hand waiting for the lieutenant to hand over what he had found so far. The lieutenant handed the Lt. Colonel his preliminary report. He knew he was in trouble having not seen the hole on his first inspection. He swallowed. The Lt. Colonel finally returned the salute.

"Tell me lieutenant…What do you see over there?" The Lt. Colonel pointed to the hole in the wire.

"A hole in the wire, Sir."

"A hole in the wire….and wouldn't you say that it's a rather large hole lieutenant?" The Lt. Colonel was standing toe to toe with the lieutenant.

"Yes Sir."

Yes Sir, what?"

"Yes Sir it's a rather large hole….Sir" The lieutenant swallowed.

"A rather large hole sir…then tell me lieutenant….WHY ISN'T IT IN THIS REPORT?"

"I….I don't know Sir. I don't know how I missed it Sir?"

"Well lieutenant I suggest you start over and inspect every inch of this wire on your hands and knees. We wouldn't want you to get your head blown off….now would we?"

"N…n…no Sir."

"Well…I suggest you get started."

"Yes Sir." The lieutenant saluted and took his report to start over. He walked over to the hole.

"Not from there lieutenant, from the beginning." The Lt. Colonel watched the lieutenant walk away. "Captain, assign a guard to watch over the lieutenant. There could still be some VC out there from the last attack. As I said, we wouldn't want him to get his head blown off."

"Yes Sir." The Captain walked away to assign a guard.

The Lt. Colonel walked in the direction of the officer latrines. Taylor and Jakes ducked behind the sandbags. As the Lt. Colonel walked past he called. "Carry on gentlemen." Taylor and Jakes looked at each other. The Lt. Colonel knew they had been there all along.


	6. Chapter 6

Lieutenant Colonel Dalby scrunched up his nose as he approached the officer's latrine. Delta Company's 1st Lieutenant stood up wind with a cloth over his nose and mouth. He was watching from some distance trying to stay clear of the smoke.

"I recall ordering for this latrine to be shining. Standing out here is not carrying out that order." The lieutenant jumped when the Lt. Colonel spoke from behind him. He didn't move to the annoyance of the Lt. Colonel.

The Lt. Colonel came around and stood in front of the lieutenant. He tilted his head and regarded him. "Am I not making myself clear lieutenant?"

"Sir?"

"Did I or did I not order for this latrine to be shining?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then tell me how it is being shined while you stand out here?"

"It's being used at the moment Sir."

"Why is that stopping you?"

The lieutenant scrunched up his nose. "Whoever is in there Sir is obviously suffering Sir. I thought I'd wait till they were finished Sir."

"No doubt you did." The Lt. Colonel smiled evilly. "I suggest if you don't want to be written up for disobeying orders that you get in there right now and MAKE THAT LATRINE SHINE."

"Sir yes Sir." The lieutenant walked quickly into the latrine. Lieutenant Colonel Dalby shook his head and scrunched his nose. Whoever was in there was doing a good job of making the area stink. He watched a 2nd Lieutenant walk out of the latrine looking rather pale. "Hmm….seems to be a bit of dysentery going around this base." He walked back to his office.

The next morning Myron felt a lot better. He had been encouraged to drink every time he was woken up. His blood pressure was back to normal and his temperature was also normal. Apart from a headache and very sore shoulder muscles he almost felt normal.

As he was trying to sit up to eat his breakfast, Zeke walked in. "LT, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling much better. I still have a headache but I don't feel as tired. I can see better too." Myron pointed to his eyes.

"You look better. Do you know how long you'll be in here?" Zeke watched the slow movements of his LT. His hands were still a little shaky.

"They'll probably let me out tomorrow sometime. How are the men?" LT looked up at his sergeant waiting to hear about his men.

"They're all fine. Only duty is sentry duty. Not too taxing."

"What about yourself?" Zeke followed the shaky cup to Myron's mouth. He was tempted to steady it for his LT but he knew that this young man would not want any help.

"I was given two days off by Lieutenant Colonel Dalby." Myron knitted his eyebrows together.

"Then why are you here sergeant and not…..somewhere relaxing?"

"Just wanted to keep an eye on things here LT. With you in here, I didn't want to be too far away from the men." Zeke said in his shy way, he had been found out.

"I would have thought the men could look after themselves Zeke."

"Yes they can." Zeke nodded. "But things haven't exactly been normal round here."

"No I guess they haven't." Myron thought about the way he had been treated since arriving at basecamp. "I never thought I'd miss Ladybird."

"Aahh, LT we've got hot meals, clean sheets, hot showers and no leaking roofs. What more could a soldier want?"

"Some time off." Myron answered too quickly.

"Listen LT, I know things haven't been good for you around here but let's just say a couple of certain 1st Lieutenants are finding out what payback is." Myron smiled. "I better go…let you finish your breakfast in peace."

"I'll see you Sergeant; keep the men out of trouble for me….and Zeke..." Myron waited for his sergeant to turn around. "Thanks."

"Don't mean nothin' LT." Zeke waved goodbye as he left.

"Means something to me Zeke." Myron finished his meal and with a satisfied stomach slowly fell back to sleep.

The two 1st Lieutenants were sitting in their hootch grumbling about the Lt. Colonel. "He had me crawling on my hands and knees. If I find out who put that hole in the wire…"

"Stop your whining. At least you had fresh air. The latrines stunk….I can still smell them." Delta Company's 1st Lieutenant was fuming as he rubbed his nose. "You know whose fault this is? That upstart 2nd Lieutenant Goldman, that's whose behind us getting this duty. Even the Major is being made to do tasks below him."

"What can we do about it? There's a guard on his room. We can't get close to him."

"They can't guard him forever." There was a knock on the door.

One of the clerks from Lieutenant Colonel Dalby's office was standing in the doorway, saluting. "Sirs, Lieutenant Colonel Dalby requests your presence in his office, now Sirs."

The two 1st Lieutenants looked at each other and sighed. They returned the salute and grabbed their caps. They trotted over to the Lt. Colonel's office, dreading the duties that were about to be assigned to them. They waited outside his office. He was yelling, not a good sign, they both thought.

A red faced Major exited the office. "Lieutenants, in my office now."

Both lieutenants swallowed and walked in. They like Myron two days ago but for different reasons, were looking forward to getting back to the bush. At least they were their own bosses and could be as lazy as they wanted to be. No one would be the wiser, except for the men, but who could they tell? They were only enlisted soldiers, not officers.

Myron was allowed to leave the infirmary and rest in his hootch. A Captain was also staying in the hootch, Myron suspected his Lt. Colonel had him assigned there to keep an eye on him. Everywhere he turned; there was either one of his men or one of Delta Company's men on duty nearby. Finally three days over their original assigned basecamp stay they were on their way back to Ladybird. The stay at ladybird was for only a few hours. They had orders to search an area further north of the base for VC and NVA activity. They would be in the bush for ten days.

Myron was actually looking forward to carry out these orders. Although a dangerous assignment because they didn't know what they may encounter, being with his platoon made him feel safe. They watched each other's backs. Myron had no idea that two of the new men that had been assigned to his platoon from basecamp were especially planted by two 1st Lieutenants.


	7. Chapter 7

The platoon lined up, waiting for Sergeant Anderson to inspect and check over their gear. New men were looked over and told to scuff shiny boots and tape tags together; the usual stuff. Myron ran his eye over the new men. They had the same look that a lot of the new guys have when they go on their first patrol, which included him a couple of months ago, fear of the unknown.

Standing together were two new soldiers who had been guaranteed base camp posts if they carried out a 1st Lieutenant's request,_ 'Make Lieutenant Goldman look incompetent'_. They had been given a VC explosive device. If they planted it in the right place, they could make it look like the LT walked straight into a trap like a cherry. The 1st Lieutenant had told them if the LT were to die then that could result in an early discharge.

The actual truth was that the 1st Lieutenant was in no position to change the new recruits' postings, but being new and naive they didn't know that. They would do just about anything to get a safe cushy post; the 1st Lieutenants had chosen well.

"Load them up sergeant." Myron called out to Sergeant Anderson. The platoon was loaded onto the Huey's to be dropped off further north.

Myron sat in his usual spot with Sergeant Anderson sitting in front of him between the gunner and himself. Myron used the time in the Huey to run the map of the area they would be patrolling, through his mind. They would be out in the bush for over a week, and had a lot of ground to cover; it was up to him to make sure they didn't get lost and that they all got back safely. His men's safety always came first; their lives were his responsibility and took that very seriously.

They were unloaded into a clearing and Zeke immediately directed the men into the surrounding bush for cover. While Myron let his CO know they were in position over the radio, Zeke organized the platoon into a line, with experienced men at the point and the rear positions. New recruits would be placed near these two vital positions sometime during patrol to learn how to take those positions on future patrols. Myron positioned himself near the middle as usual but changed position several times, keeping a close eye on the men.

After a couple of hours of patrolling, the point position was changed. One of the new recruits was positioned behind the point-man to observe and learn, so that he could take over the position at some point during their patrol. His friend was positioned behind Myron. He watched the LT closely, looking for a weakness. He could see that their task was not going to be easy. The LT was no butterball, he knew exactly what he was doing and was hyper aware of his surroundings. The inexperienced soldier wondered why the 1st Lieutenant disliked the LT so much that he didn't care if he was killed. To him he seemed to be a well-respected CO by his men and in turn seemed to genuinely care about his men.

However he stopped that line of thinking and started to think about the task at hand. He hated the idea of being a soldier and constantly told what to do. When the 1st Lieutenant had approached him and his friend about their proposition they jumped at the task. Neither of them wanted to be on active duty so they accepted eagerly. A desk job for the rest of their tour was too appealing to pass up.

The problem of watching someone else so closely meant you sacrificed your own safety. The new inexperienced recruit would pay the ultimate price. Myron crouched as soon as he heard the noise to his left. The new recruit behind him didn't have time to react. He was dead before he hit the ground. Too focused on the lieutenant, instead of his surroundings, had cost him.

"Sniper LT." Zeke announced as he threw himself down next to his lieutenant. He like the rest of the platoon had seen the LT move and had reacted to his movement instantly. It was these reactions that had saved their lives.

"I know...somewhere to the left." He was unaware that it was his quick actions that had alerted the rest of the platoon and saved their lives. Myron nodded his head towards the dead soldier. "Too slow." Zeke nodded in agreement. The unfortunate reality was that over 50% of new recruits were injured or killed in the first week. After a few tense minutes and the sound of gunfire, 3rd squad came back with a triumphant look on their faces.

"It looked like he was alone, been camped there for a while." Johnson reported to his Lt and Sergeant.

"He's probably been there since the attack on the base a few days ago."

Myron went with a couple of men to police the sniper's body. He wanted to confirm his suspicions one way or the other. If he wasn't alone then no doubt the gunfire would bring more VC down on them. They needed to be prepared. Hopefully his papers would give them some clues.

"Sarge you need to see this." Taylor showed Zeke what looked like a VC grenade in the dead soldier's gear. He had been helping bag up the dead soldier for later retrieval. The body would be hidden and later retrieved by a team.

Zeke knitted his eyebrows together. He searched through the soldiers pockets. Inside one of the pockets was a blank transfer form signed by 1st Lieutenant Thornton. Zeke stuck his tongue in his cheek. Something wasn't right here.

"Where's LT?" He looked at Taylor alarmed.

"He's with Danny and that other new guy. Why?" Taylor didn't understand what was worrying his sergeant.

"Something's not right." Zeke headed in the direction of the dead sniper's position. Taylor followed suddenly alarmed by his sergeant's movements.

They found Danny knocked out cold. There was no sign of LT or the new soldier. Zeke searched the ground for tracks, anything to indicate what had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Myron opened his eyes but everything was blurry. He tried to move his hands but they were tied together. It was beginning to feel like déjà vu. He moved his legs and thankfully they weren't tied. Using his elbows he started to rise and made it to his knees, and then he heard the snap of a twig. He froze and blinked several times trying to clear his vision.

"He's dead Sarge…looks like he stepped straight into it." Taylor was looking down into a pit. The new soldier had fallen through, into a pit of poisoned spears.

"This is weird Sarge...the tracks are coming from this direction." Danny pointed to boot prints coming from further away from their position.

Zeke checked them out thoroughly and waved his hand for Taylor and Danny to follow. The LT had to be somewhere up ahead.

Myron, frozen to the spot, continued to blink till his vision began to clear. He was near the edge of a ravine. He slowly turned his head in the direction of the sound. Relief enveloped him when he saw three figures in fatigues approach him. He turned and looked down into the ravine just in time to see two black figures disappear into a thicket of trees.

Zeke came up from behind him. "LT are you alright?" Myron nodded and turned his body showing Zeke his tied hands. As soon as his hands were untied he put two fingers to his lips. He then moved his fingers from his eyes to the ravine. They silently watched and were soon rewarded for their patience. Four figures in black pyjamas emerged from the clump of trees carrying a box.

They watched the figures crouch and set up a booby trap. LT sent Taylor and Danny back for the radio. Zeke and Myron sat and watched the VC in silence, not wanting to give their position away.

It wasn't long before bombs could be heard exploding back in the ravine. Myron and his platoon were moving forward. Their job was done, search and locate. It wasn't till they stopped for lunch that Myron was able to tell Zeke what had happened.

"Is Percell ok?" Myron asked after telling his story.

"He's fine LT...just a headache." Zeke looked into Myron's eyes and reached for the back of his head. "How's your head LT?"

Myron lent back out of Zeke's reach. "I'm ok." Myron said, too quickly for Zeke's liking.

"Let the medic check your head LT."

"I'm ok Sergeant." Myron's face told Zeke to stop fussing. Zeke vowed to keep a close eye on his lieutenant whether he wanted him to or not. They continued their patrol and covered the large area they had been allocated. Six days into their patrol they encountered more enemy forces. This time it was a North Vietnamese Army company. It appeared they were doing the exact same thing they were doing, patrolling. The only difference was that the NVA left booby traps in their wake.

Myron and his platoon hid and observed for what seemed like hours but was in fact only a couple of hours. The heat and insects drove them crazy but they had to maintain total silence. They watched the enemy set up a bunker and leave two soldiers with a machine gun. Myron marked it on his map and would radio it in further down the track once out of earshot. They watched the rest of the company disappear in the opposite direction to which they were heading.

They didn't encounter anymore of the enemy for the rest of the patrol. They returned to base with the knowledge that, apart from the two deaths, the patrol had been a huge success. Not only had they bombed a supply depot but they had located a NVA company patrolling the area. The marines would be called in to locate and destroy the company.

For the entire patrol Myron had been suffering with dizzy spells, nausea and headaches. He just wanted to have a nice long hot shower and sleep in a bed rather than on the hard ground. Zeke had other ideas. He had been keeping a close eye on his LT and had watched him stumble several times and squint his eyes, clearly suffering from headaches. He started to steer his LT towards the infirmary.

"What are you doing Sergeant?" Myron was pissed. They walked straight past the officer barracks. "Where are you taking me?" Myron tried to break free but was soon being led not only by his sergeant but by Taylor as well.

A doctor and Lieutenant Colonel Darby were waiting for them. Zeke and Taylor let go of Myron's arms, he swayed slightly as he felt some dizziness. His head was pounding and he felt light headed from lack of food.

"Doctor Polson…I'll leave my lieutenant in your capable hands." Lieutenant Colonel Darby turned and faced his 2nd lieutenant. "I expect you to do what the doctor orders and I'll see you in a few days for your full report. Sergeant Anderson can fill me in until you're able. Is that understood Lieutenant?"

"Yes Sir." Myron shot a dirty look towards Zeke and followed the doctor into the infirmary.

"He looks like hell Sergeant."

"That he may sir but he led our platoon for the entire ten days like an experienced officer, sir. He deserves a medal." Darby smiled to himself. He could see that the seasoned sergeant had a lot of respect for his young lieutenant.

"That may well be sergeant but he was doing what he was ordered to do. You all did well on this patrol. That VC depot was a much needed score. MACV knew it was around but they had been unable to pinpoint its location." Lt. Colonel Darby led Sergeant Anderson into his office. Zeke eyeballed 1st Lieutenant Thornton, who was standing next to Major Dobson's desk, as he entered the Lt. Colonel's office.

"Now tell me Sergeant….What is it that you found?"

"With all due respect sir but I have evidence that indicates that Lieutenant Thornton had arranged for Lieutenant Goldman to have an accident while on patrol." Zeke pulled the transfer papers from his pocket and also handed over the VC grenade. "Both these items were found on one of our new recruits. He unfortunately didn't duck quickly enough and took a bullet in the chest. Our other new recruit stepped into a poison spear pit after knocking out and tying up Lieutenant Goldman and leaving him exposed for the VC to find….Sir." Lt. Colonel Darby examined the grenade and then read the transfer papers. He ran his hand over his face. He looked into the sergeant's steely eyes, "Thank you sergeant….that will be all."

"Yes Sir." He saluted his commanding officer. Darby could see disappointment in the sergeant's eyes.

"Lieutenant Goldman is very lucky to have such loyal men."

"Begging your pardon sir...he earned our respect and loyalty. He's a damn fine officer Sir."

Lt. Colonel Darby smiled and nodded. "He will get that medal Sergeant."

Zeke left his CO's office and made a beeline straight to the infirmary. Taylor was standing guard outside. "No one's entered Sarge."

"Good….the Colonel knows the whole story. Keep your eyes peeled for Lieutenant Thornton or his sidekick."

"You got it Sarge." Taylor said with conviction.

"I'll send Baker over to relieve you." Taylor nodded. Until the Lieutenants responsible for their LT's concussion were removed from the basecamp, they would all take turns standing guard.


End file.
